Edward , please
by vamp-luvor-1
Summary: Bella was tired of being lonely so she took Alice's advice and called a new toy store !


**Edward, please****….**

**This has been beta'd by PRINCESS07890; she is the best!**

THE TOY

I had myself all washed, waxed, and ready to go. Edward should be here any moment. I have been feeling a little bit lonely, so, my friend, Alice told me to call this place called The Stud Palace and to order their new 'toy' called Edward.

So, I figured why not give it a shot. What can it hurt? He was guaranteed to give me at least ten orgasms in the eight hour window in which I had hired him.

When he got to my home, he immediately began to slowly peel away his clothes to reveal a gorgeous, muscular body with chiseled abs that led down to a long, thick, fully erect cock that was waiting to worship my very wet pussy.

"So, Bella, what would you like me to do for you, sweetheart?"

As he was asking me what I wanted, I could not stop staring at the sexy fucking man standing before me, who was asking me what he could do for me.

I told him he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to do to me.

As I stared at him, I heard him tell me to call him Edward; he asked if he could undress me. I could only nod.

As he slowly removed my t-shirt and bra, he told me I had fucking awesome tits. Soon, he began to lightly cup my breasts, and then began sucking and licking my nipples.

He was making me so fucking hot just by teasing my breasts that I started to moan. I tried to catch my breath, but was failing at it miserably.

He started to laugh as he slowly moved lower, kissing me softly until he got to the edge of my lace thong.

"This is nice lace, sweetheart, but, I want to see the sweet little pussy it is hiding."

He had me blushing as I tore my thong off and threw it into the corner.

"My Bella, you are very wet for me. Shall I use my fingers, or maybe my tongue? How about I just surprise you?"

Edward slowly traced a finger over my clit, slowly dipping into my wet pussy.

Before I could get the moan out that was building in my throat, the first of his licks over my sensitive clit began. He soon added another finger into my wet hole. At that point, I lost control. It took every bit of strength I had in me not to start cussing.

I felt it was a lost cause; he was licking me and fucking my pussy so fast and hard that not even a minute later, I came hard into his mouth.

I heard and felt him groan as my cum squirted all over his face; he continued to lick at my pussy until my thighs stopped shaking.

Then, Edward pulled me to my knees.

"My sweet Bella, I must have those luscious lips on my cock… now."

I squeaked out yes and hurried to obey him.

I started by running my tongue up the vein that ran the length of his cock, and then began slowly licking across the tip of his soft head until I took him in my mouth. I sucked him hard, worshiping his amazing cock; the deeper I took him in my mouth, the more he moaned. He soon placed his hand on the back of my head, which made me take him deeper. Before I could get a real rhythm going, he quickly pulled out, which made me whimper inside.

After he calmed down a bit, he finally said,

"While your mouth feels amazing, I want to feel that wet pussy around my cock? Would you like to feel me too?"

All I could do was shake my head yes; I knew if I said anything I would squeak, and no words would come out.

Edward laid me down and spread my legs apart, kissing me all the way up my thigh and ended at my collar bone, where he fully sunk into me, which made me feel so full. He slowly started fucking me, letting me get adjusted to his large size, and then began thrusting fast and hard.

Our breathing mixed together, making us sound like one person, as we climbed closer and closer to our mutual release. With a final hard thrust, we started to climax together, shaking and moaning. Lying wrapped around each other, we began to calm down.

Soon, we realized that a shower was definitely a necessity. After our shower, we fucked some more; I just could not get enough of this man.

All too soon, my alarm clock rang, which let me know that our eight hours were over.

I started to get misty eyed as I paid him. As I started to walk him to the front door, he stopped me.

"Bella, this has been one of the best evenings of my life. I would love to get your phone number so we can maybe meet again ... maybe we could go on a date?"

"Edward, that sounds wonderful! Next time, though, lunch is on me!"

He laughed, got my number, and walked out the door with the promise to call soon. I couldn't believe it. I had just had the best time with a guy, and I didn't even have to go through the awkward pick-up lines to do so. I couldn't wait for him to call me.


End file.
